I Don't Dance
by Sketchy D
Summary: Story of how Ryan teaches Chad to dance in slightly different way. First chapter from Chad's POV, second from Ryan's. Lemons. RyanxChad
1. I Don't Dance!

_A/N: Here's my second story and my first High School Musical slash story. Mostly fluff, couple of lemons in next chapter- nothing major. Two parter. This chapter is told from Chad's POV._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from High School Musical 2 or 1 for that matter...**

I Don't Dance: Chapter One: I Don't Dance!

I stepped out onto the field glaring. I wasn't in a good mood to begin with because my "best friend" was acting like a total asshole the whole week and now Sharpay's little stooge was spying on us. What shit is this, really? And now he's saying he can play baseball? And talking shit about dancing and how it's the same thing? I'm gonna fuck this kid up.

Ryan walks over to the pitchers mound, "Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing." He sings to me, cat calling. I ignore it stretching the bat against my back, twisting back and forth.

"I've go to just do my thing," I say surprised at the bitter sing-song voice that emits from my voice.

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing," Ryan sings from the pitchers mound... again, he starts catching pitches from the umpire singin', "I'll show you that it's one and the same: Baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy: Step up to the plate, start, swingin."

Now I knock my chin up, stare him down and tell him straight out, getting more pissed off by the second at his drama club musical that he's hosting on the pitch " I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me." Yet, my voice still comes out singing.

Then the girls from the stands sing, "You'll never know it you never try."

What? This guy has the girls on his side? His sissy dance moves what does he think he is? Cute or somethin'?

I move my shoulders and hold the bat back, "There's just one little thing that stops me every time, _yeah_."

"Come on!" Ryan sings, as I jump out of the way of one of his baseballs. I roll my eyes, like it's that easy twinkle toes. I don't know what he thinks he getting at but I know one thing:

"I don't dance."

He points to me and smiles a very condescendingly cute smile- shit did I just say Ryan was cute? What am I thinking? He's a _dude_. "I know you can."

I glare at him, partly for making me think that shit, "Not a chance."

"If I could do this, well, you could do that," Ryan sings letting off some more fancy foot work. I shake my head.

"But I don't dance!" I sing/yell at him. How long will it take him to learn?

"Hit it out of the park!" Ryan yells, watching my ball fly.

"I don't dance," I sing bringing his attention back to me, why did I do that?

Ryan smiles almost as if he knows what's going through my head, "I say you can."

I glare at him again, shaking my head, "There's not a chance." I run off to first base.

"Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor," Ryan says throwing a ball trying to get me out for stealing. For some reason I find myself mesmerize by his gyrating body. I wonder momentarily what it would feel like to have him dance like that on me, grinding into me...

"I don't dance, no," I sing, trying to focus on the game and not the weird ass thoughts in my head about Ryan.

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing," Ryan taunts.

"I've go to just do my thing," I growl out still glaring at him.

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing," he taunts again and then dissolves into more dance moves on the mound , "Two-steppin, now you're up to bat. Bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy:

Take your best shot, just hit it."

He raises his eyebrows at my as I walk back up to home plate blowing a bubble with my gum, it almost look as if he was checking my out or something...

Now I'm throughly pissed off, screw this shit I'm done playing around, "I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me,_ yeah_. I'll show you how I

swing."

We're back to our baiting game now, he stares me in the eye and I return it, "You'll never know if you never try." I could have sworn he just winked at me.

"There's just one little thing that stops me every time. _Yeah_."

"Come on!" he eggs me on, tilting his head back a bit.

I hiss, "I don't dance."

Ryan and the girls sing in unison, "I know you can."

"Not a chance," I say as I miss the pitch.

Ryan gears up for another throw, "If I could do this, well, you could do that."

"But I don't dance!"

"Hit it out of the park!" Ryan yells again. I do just that, you happy now Ryan?

"I don't dance," I scream as I run around the bases, brining his attention back to me again.

He smiles coyly at me, "I say you can."

I smirk back, "There's not a chance."

"Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor," Ryan sings.

"I don't dance, no," I say back to him, as I run to home.

Shit now he's got my other teammates dancing? "Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out, spin around, do the dance."

Now that _I'm_ on the mound and _he's_ up to bat I start to make fun of him, I let of a move of my own singing, "I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call."

"I can prove it to you til you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too," Ryan sings out. Gods, why did he jut out his crotch when he did that? My face feels hot and it isn't from the sun.

I nod to him, pull back, "You're talkin a lot; show me what you gat. _Stop_."

"SWING!!!!" everyone shouts.

Ryan still sings as he runs around the bases, "_Hey_. Come on, swing it like this. Oh, swing!" Meanwhile the rest of the freakin' team is dancing in the out field, what is this?

I run out there as Ryan joins them, "Ooh."

He runs another base singing, "Jitterbug...just like that. That's what I mean; that's how you swing."

"You make a good pitch but I don't believe," I shout to him as we do another move.

"I say you can," Ryan says clapping his hands above his head and he juts out his crotch again. For some weird reason I (and the rest of the team) follows his lead.

"I know I can't," I tell him.

Then we say together with him rolling his eyes at me, "I don't dance."

My eyes narrow at him, he smirks then he winks, "You can do it."

Now we're facing each other closer than we've ever been and I feel myself start to blush, to cover I make some weird move in front of his face, "I don't dance, no."

He smiles again, only breaking eyes contact to do a quick slide, "Nothin' to it. Ata boy, ata boy. _Yeah_."

For some reason I can't keep my eyes of his lips, "Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?" I raise my arms up.

"One, two, three, four, everybody swing!" Ryan calls, really getting the crowd going. Then he swerves around on me.

"COME ON!!!" we both yell.

Still defiant, "I don't dance."

Still trying, "I know you can."

I shake my head, "Not a chance."

Then the girls in the stands get going, "If I could do this, well, you could do that."

"But I don't dance!"

"Hit it out of the park!" Ryan yells again even though no one is batting. He dances a circle around me.

"I don't dance."

"I say you can," he winks again. I force my eyes not to do the same.

"There's not a chance."

"Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor," Ryan said catching the ball.

"I don't dance, nooooooooo," I say as I dive into home. Ryan flies into my body and over my head. Bad move. My head is lying in his crotch. I gulp. Getting up hurriedly I huff, taking off my cap. I gulp again looking from my team to Ryan, then sheepishly I say, "So if you were to teach me to dance what would those moves be?"

Ryan just smiles.

Chapter One Completed.

_A/N: That was the best I could get from the vids of this scene on youtube plus some added fluff well more or less fluff. _


	2. I Say You Can

_A/N: Here's chapter two and is told from Ryan's POV._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from either of the High School Musicals.**

I Don't Dance: Chapter Two: I Say You Can

I lounged on the futon in the dance hall. I had just finished a pretty hard workout so I was still sweaty and a bit pink in the cheeks. I got up to go grab a shower and when I was turning I bumped chest to chest with none other than Chad. This is interesting...

"Err... hey Ryan," he says weakly blushing when he sees my naked chest. Very interesting, I raise and eyebrow, hasn't he seen tons of half-naked men, he_ is_ on the basketball team after all.

I back away from him a bit, "What's up Chad?"

He looks like he's fighting an inner turmoil. I laugh to myself and then I start to recall today's baseball game. He had been blushing then too. It was a little hard to tell with his creamy brown skin but I could still see it. How cute...

Wait. Pause. Was there anyway in hell that Chad Danforth was _gay_? Or at the very least _bi_? I racked my brain and was almost positive that Chad had been going out with Taylor McKessie. I smiled cooly to him, I couldn't remember the last time I had been around another gay guy. And it's not like Chad's that bad to look at either. In fact, I thought taking inventory of his body, he looks pretty damn hot in that basketball outfit. I subconsciously lick my lips.

"I... er...shit," he curses, he just about turns to leave when I grab his shoulder. I half expect him to shake me off but instead he turns to me, "Iwanttolearnsomedancemoves," he blurts out quickly.

Oh ho. So this is what he wants. Dance moves... well mister 'Can't dance'. Let me prove you wrong. I smile again.

"Okay," I say, Chad looks relieved, "First we have to start with the basics. One-two-three and such."

Chad looks alarmed, "Wait a sec, we're going to be dancing together?"

"I don't see anyone else around," I motion to the empty room. Chad looks around too and gulps.

"True..." he says. I pout for a second.

"If you're afraid to be seen dancing with a guy we can just shut these doors and lock them," I suggest and for a minute he looks utterly horrified but then he nods. Personally I like the idea of being locked in a room with just you. You'll get used to it soon. Trust me.

Once I had barricaded us in I turn back to you. There you are fidgeting by the futon, it takes most of my self control not to tackle you onto it and have my way with you right there, but that's not my style and besides- I like bottom.

"Ready?" I ask smacking my hand together to get your attention. You turn around to face me.

"As I'll ever be," you say moving slowly toward me. I hold out my hands, smirking from the inside. As much as these type of moves may help later, he really doesn't need them for what I usually do- but he doesn't need to know that. Gulping once more you take them.

"'Kay this may be a little weird because you're taller than me but just let me lead," I say and start moving around the room. One, two, three. One, two, three. I can tell from you're expression that this is weird for you for more than one reason. One, two, three.

At one point I glance down and notice a very ample amount of space between us. Letting out a small growl, I grab you from the back and push you up to me. You let out a gasp of surprise.

"Ryan, what-."

"You can't dance when you're that far away from your partner- it disturbs to flow," I explain making crap up as I go along, you seem to soak it up anyway. Satisfied with myself I dance us around the room a couple more times before I see you getting slightly restless- in more ways then one. I see you blush and know that you hope I don't feel that thing rubbing up on my leg. Oops. I do. What now?

I brake apart from you and start showing you basic tricks, that you can do. Flips, twirls, slides and such. To my surprise you're a very fast learner. Probably all that basketball training. At one point I even teach you a simple choreography sequence which you get down easily.

Two hours later and I'm fried, I had worked out before this and now my sweaty sheen of a chest is glistening. You too have taken off you're shirt and I can stare at the creamy brown skin and toned abs while you just think I'm making sure you're doing a move right. Ha, naive. At one point I fall onto the futon and just watch you do that last few moves of the sequence before you too come over and fall on the futon. You're on the other side but our heads are right next each other. I turn my head so I can look over at you, you're eyes are closed. You let out a sigh.

"I don't dance," you mutter. I smile.

"I say you can," I whisper back, you open you're eyes at stare at me. You smile back. It's a wonderful sight, "That was a pretty kick ass practice."

"Thanks," you say happily at my praise. Without thinking I reach an arm up and run a hand through your thick curly hair. I expect you to flinch, or yell, or push me away, but you do none of that, you simply close your eyes again.

I give you a somewhat confused look that you don't see, is he just succumbing to me? Well, I tell myself, we'll see. What if I do this?

Shifting my weight a bit I touch my pale lips to your darker ones. I see you open your eyes in shock but you don't move away, nor do you stiffen in the kiss. I put my hand under your chin and raise us into a sitting position, still kissing you. I start to nip at your bottom lip and you let out a groan. But you eventually pull back, needing air.

"Ryan..." you start but I cut you off by putting my finger against your lips. Then I replace my finger with my lips and you move into the kiss hungrily. That surprised me, so when I gasped your tongue slipped in and out quickly. I moaned out. I didn't know I would enjoy this, this much.

I started to bite your lower lip again, this time asking for entrance. After awhile you figure it out and open your mouth. I slip my tongue in and your own starts to feel around mine. After while we both pull back and before you can get out another word I move to straddle you. I plant butterfly kisses on the side of your chin and up to your ear. My hands rake at your chest as your hands fly up to my hair. When I get to your ear I whisper, "If I could do this, well, you could do that."

I feel you smirk against the side of my head as you mimic what I just did, I feel my heart flutter and my member harden. You mouth moves down to my neck and you start to suck making me release another moan in the process. My hands move from you're chest southward to start rubbing against your already hard member, "Chad?"

You hum against my flesh to tell me that you're listening, "Do you want this?" and as if for an answer you move to my nipple and start to suck, bite, and lick it. Well, as long as _you_ want it.

I take it step further and reach down into your basketball shorts clutching your weeping member. You push up into my hand and moan against my nipple. The vibrations make me slightly dizzy. You recapture my mouth in a hot, hurried kiss as I start to pump your member. I grip it tightly and thrust up and down until I here another groan from you as you release into my hands. I take my hands out of your pants and lick the liquid off of my hands. You watch me with a careful eye.

"How was that, my pet?" I whisper huskily in your ear.

I feel you nod and you say, "That was amazing..."

"Good," I sigh, "Because now it's my turn."

I feel you're body freeze against mine. I move so I can look you in your lust filled face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm," you say fidgeting uncomfortably, "not sure what to do."

I smile cooly. "I understand, pet," you don't seem to mind the nickname, I caress my hand against your cheek and say, "There are three ways we can do this."

You look surprised, I continue, massaging your skull, "The way I just did it to you, oral, or anal. Personally I prefer the last two, since you can do the first to yourself."

You look at me again, unsure of what to do. Thinking hard for a minute I say, "You can do it the way I did it first." You nod but you're hands are shaking. I sit up on my knees and take off my pants, to your wide eyes -didn't know I was that big, eh?-, and take your shaking hands in my own, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

You nod curtly, nervousness still evident on your face. Okay, here we go my pet. I put your hands on my member and started the motion for you. I pumped up and down, up and down, and when I felt you doing it on your own I let you go and moaning, started to attend to your member again. You let out another groan as I make you cum again before I do but when I reach the brink I scream out a muffled version of your name because your mouth is over mine again. And soon were just a tangle of limbs on the futon. We both let go of the others member and grasp hands.

"Are you nervous anymore, my pet?" I coo in your ear.

"No, but I don't dance," you smirk.

"I say you can," I reply.

Chapter Two Completed.

The End.

_A/N: I would have put in more lemons but I'm afraid that FF would kick me off. So this is what you get. _TJ


End file.
